


Questionable Intentions

by CarolAndNella (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, first draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Archived from Fanfiction.net))</p><p>Harry Potter is training defense and combat with Professor Snape. During the end of their training, things get strange for Harry Potter. (No spoilers and doesn't refer to any parts of the main story; Snarry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're dismissed

((Originally posted May, 2013.  
Discontinued. Feel free to pick up where I left off in your own works.))

Harry clattered backward awkwardly, landing with a painful thwack on the stone floor. He grimaced, raising his head up as footsteps neared him. "That's not fair," he hissed crossly, "I wasn't ready that time." Harry glared through his chipped glasses, frustrated; they've been going at this for almost an hour, he was tired, he was sweating and he wasn't progressing in the lesson at all. A figure just out of the range of light shifted in the darkness, as if shaking his head. "You need to be ready all the time, you idiot," His mentor seethed darkly, "This round, theoretically speaking, you're dead already. Get up." Snape ordered, melting out from the shadows with a scowl grooved in his long face. Harry pushed himself to his feet, unwilling to be handled by his professor, which he had already done several times. Yanked up by the scruff of his shirt, roughly stood up by his shoulder, among other unpleasant shoving around, Harry had been enduring Snape's presence far longer then he had anticipated for the practice lessons.

Snape's glare deepened as Harry stalked over and snatched his wand from Snape, he must have dropped during lesson. "Don't disappoint me, you've been doing nothing but that all evening." Snape growled darkly, stepping away and drawing his own wand. Harry shook his head, trying to clear it as he watched his 'opponent' stride slowly around the room. Harry's heart beat skittered as Snape all but disappeared in a whirl of black again, making Harry turn about. Forcing down panic, Harry tried to focus solely on retaliating, on counter acting the on coming 'attack' soon to ensue, pretending that Snape was some one else, some one that would try to kill him, some one he couldn't trust. Even so, though, a small thought wriggled into the crevices of Harry's mind again, that little "What If" question, and in that split second alone, a small fire-cracker sound split the silence, and Harry found himself tumbling backward, end over end and slamming with a thud against the wall.

Harry hissed colorful muggle curses under his breath, his clothes in a disarray. He looked up, readjusting his glasses, and started, staring straight at Snape's wand. Harry's eyes snapped upward, inwardly cringing at his Professor's stern, slightly confused gaze. "Potter," Snape addressed warily, with an edge of irritation to it, "Why are you so bloody distracted?"

God Harry wished he knew. Well. Harry did, and he hated admitting it. "I'm," Harry began, shifting uncomfortably, dragging his eyes away, "I'm not sure." Snape frowned, offering a long knobby hand and pulling Harry to his feet. He scrutinized Harry, as if looking for any signs of illness or whatever, "You're too scatter brained to be any good," Snape said disdainfully, "We will continue confrontation practice tomorrow after your normal classes." Snape lead the way out, walking stiffly with Harry trailing behind him, "You are dismissed, Potter."


	2. Yes professor

Harry felt a satisfied glow of triumph wash over his ego as he sent Snape staggering back from a particularly useful spell, small fire red sparks dancing around the room. A heart beat later, Harry had to hold down a small jolt of surprise when Snape looked over at him from where he stood, brushing a hand through his hair agitiatedly as he resentfully murmured "Well done."

It had been a few weeks into the regular training practice and Harry was feeling more confident with each session. He had recently celebrated his seventeenth birthday three months ago, during the break when he and Snape had to part from Hogwarts on summer vacation. Being back in action felt exhilarating, especially now that Harry managed to wrestle praise out from his mentor. Snape straightened, trying to regain his demeanor, striding wordlessly to the end of the huge stone chamber. The arching ceiling and windowless, torch lit room had become nearly as familiar as Harry's own dorm room, Harry realized as he followed Snape toward the double doors that lead the way out into the Dungeons corridors. "Time for the second step in your practice." Professor Snape murmured as they departed the door threshold. Harry's stomach flipped, "Wait, what?" He asked, gaining no response.

Harry mulled over what Snape had meant, when in several days, found out for himself.

Harry was jostled down the chamber's now uneven floor by a cleverly casted knock-back spell. The chamber was enchanted, with the floor, walls and ceiling accessable to manipulation into the shape of whatever the owner set it too, by very old magic. Snape had it fixed on a strange, slanted, uneven platformed course, like a muggle skate-board rink, but enclosed, and much, much smaller. Snape scowled at him from a higher level, looking down in contempt, "Honestly Potter, you should have seen that coming at you." He scoffed, "And we've barely begun our session, get up." Harry's gaze darkened as he reproachfully pushed himself up onto his feet, stalking passed his mentor to stand at the start point.

Nearly an hour passed as the session dragged on, forcing Harry to go into evasive maneuvers mode, ducking and diving for safe spots while he retaliated his mentor with as many spells he could think of. At one point, Snape had seemed to materialize out of no where, and threw back Harry with a mighty shove before casting a nasty spell that made Harry's head spin. Harry tumbled back, slamming hard against the wall with a hoarse hiss of pain. A rough hand yanked him up, and brushed him off impatiently. "Potter," Snape growled. Harry waved him away, frustrated, "I work better in a team." Harry admitted, reagusting his glasses. Snape rolled his eyes, whirling around and marching back toward the starting point, "You need to learn how to 'work' on your own," He ordered, "This time, attack me, and make sure I don't hear you."

Harry tried to force down a squirming unease in his stomach, and he tried to creep around toward his mentor. His initial plan was to get close and then knock him back, but his strategy shattered when Professor Snape whipped around and motioned in the beginnings of a spell, "I can hear you breathing like a dog," Snape sneered before sending Harry diving for cover. A bright blast of white blue light seared away some of the color on the other end of the chamber, and Harry was left wondering if Snape was coming to attack, resuming regular practice. His question was answered when Harry peered around the corner of his hiding place, and found that Snape had vanished.

"Look behind you, idiot," Snape hissed crossly, almost directly behind Harry. Harry had less time to be startled before he was hurdled toward the other end of the chamber, skidding over the floor and smashing against the wall. "Ouch," Harry muttered, raising a hand to his sore head. To be honest, his everything felt sore. He turned to see Snape approaching him slowly, frowning. Wait. Was he frowning? Harry fumbled for his glasses that had clattered off somewhere. Once his fingertips brushed the rims of his glasses, he slid them up into place, and turned, staring straight into Snape's wand. Harry's eyes snapped upward, feeling that thrill of uncertainty when he met the Professor's obsidian black eyes staring back at him loathingly. Harry swallowed the nothing in his throat, glancing away briefly before steadily meeting Snape's gaze, the tall, broad shouldered man looming over him. Snape opened his mouth, as if to say something, but the Professor's expression wavered for a moment as his eyes trailed across Harry's neck. Snape's wand glowed as he motioned slowly, drawing back the front of Harry's robes to reveal battered and bruised skin. The cold of the chamber sent chilly claws racing up and down Harry's blemished body, and he frowned, inching away until his back was pressed against the wall, "Professor," He began.

"You should have told me I was being to rough with you," Snape murmured, cutting him off. Alarm surged up through Harry as Snape spelled the rest of his robes out of the way, to scrutinize the remainder of Harry's abdomen. Goose bumps raced up Harry's skin as Snape raked his eyes across his chest, the expression on the older man's face sending tendrils of unease through Harry's stomach. A few heart beats passed, before Snape seemed to snap out of his fascination, and signaled Harry to stand up. Harry scrambled up to his feet, shoving up past his Professor and wriggling his clothes back in place as he fetched his own wand, snatching it up from the floor, "Um, I'll be sure to let you know next time," Harry reassured, feeling hot with several different mixtures of emotions. Harry and Snape carried on for several more minutes in the practice, ending sooner than the usual sessions they had.

Harry followed Snape toward the door, his chest heaving with exhaustion and sweat beading on his forehead. The Professor inclined his head in a small nod as Harry brushed passed him through the door, and murmured something unintelligible. "I will expect you here the same time tomorrow," Snape said, "Harry."

Harry glanced back, unsure if he had heard correctly or not, "Um, yes, Professor."


	3. Draco

Harry felt a surge of pleasure as he retaliated just in time, the blow assaulting him almost rendered harmless. Snape skidded backward, leering up through the depths of shadow that lay like spider webs in the training chamber. He straightened slowly, pushing back his hair as he readjusted himself, looking slightly dazed. Harry grinned, unable to hold back the smug satisfaction when he saw the disgruntled, annoyed expression on Snape's long, shallow face. "We're done," Severus rasped in a ragged huff, his chest heaving as he gestured toward the door. Harry nodded, murmuring a brisk "Yes sir," as he turned and marched toward the door. Harry was acutely aware of Severus barely a pace or two behind him as he followed, and Severus's breath bellowed warmly against the back of Harry's neck as he leaned in close, reaching around Harry to grip the door knob.

Trapped between the door and Severus' chest behind him, Harry froze, feeling fire light up in his ribcage as thin, dry lips brushed briefly over the corner of his jaw line, right below his earlobe. Harry whirled around, staring back into listless, unreadable eyes. Harry gazed at him for several moments as his mentor studied him carefully, dipping his head in again to brush his lips lightly against the corner of Harry's mouth. "Professor," Harry murmured, his heart skittering unevenly beneath his chest. Snape's lips curled up in a smile. Harry closed his eyes, nudging his nose in the side of Snape's jaw,

" A'rry," Snape said...wait, what in the-

"A'rry, wake up A'rry!"  
Harry jolted up in bed, far away from the dungeons, safely tucked away in the Gryffondore tower. The image of Rons impatient face made Harry cringe and Harry half wished to slink back to sleep, just to return to his dreams. "Get up will you?" Ron pressed, slightly annoyed, "You've been sleeping for ages. Wha-" Ron squinted, peering at Harry with a scrunched brow, "What's that on you, A'rry? You look like the Whomping Willow tried to bloody hug you."  
"Ahm, it's nothing," Harry responded irritably, pushing out of bed and shoving passed his friend, whom whined an indignant protest as he followed. It was a couple days after the night when Severus had inspected Harry's bruises, and had called Harry by his first name. Harry found it immensely difficult to shake off the intensity of Snapes eyes, and the cool stone of the chambers walls against his back.

The day went on as normal, with the tiny sniggles of Snape's image worming into his memory every now and then through out the classes. Harry felt an unusual thrill of enthusiasm to get to potions class, and listened intently as the Professor lectured in that same, monotonous, nearly irritable voice tone. Even the scathing remarks to a mistake stung less, to Harry's ears at least. The day flew by, and Harry had to suppress a genuine smile as he headed down for combat practice. His footsteps echoing off the stone of the dungeon walls, Harry pushed through the doors into the training area, and saw Snape glancing up from examining the ends of his sleeves.

"Finally." Severus sneered disdainfully, "Taking your sweet time, like you have nothing to lose." He curled his lip back in disgust, stalking around the chamber to loom threatening over Harry, "I would expect that much from you, Potter."  
Harry bit back a sharp reply, opting to nod and mumble a noncommittal response. Severus grunted, turning away and heading for the center of the room, "We will be doing things differently today, Mr. Potter." Severus said, indicating the door with a lazy gesture. "You will be working with a partner this round. See if you can coöperate."

Harry whipped around, his heart sinking as his gaze locked with a pair of icy blue eyes, emerging from the doorway. Draco Malfoy flashed a wry smile, looking discontent as he brushed his blond hair back, shuffling into the room. "Hello."


	4. You too Potter

Draco's face crinkled up in a disdainful sneer as he made his way into the chamber to stand nearby Harry, crossing his arms across his chest. Harry felt his skin crawl with resentment, edging a step or two away from where Draco stood. Professor Snape stood calmly some several steps away, regarding the two with a matter-of-fact, no-nonsense expression as he with drew his wand. "As you said before," Snape began, "I have taken your issue to heart, about you requiring a 'partner' to work with as a team." Snape gestured dismissively at Draco, "He will do for now. In the field, when in the heat of battle, it is important to-"

Harry ignored whatever it was the Professor said next, turning his gaze crossly to Draco Malfoy. He looked uncomfortable, his lip curled reproachfully as he shifted his weight, restless and impatient. He glanced sideways, catching Harry's gaze, grimacing as if sick to the stomach. "Bloody Potter, what did you get me in to?" Draco snapped harshly under his breath. Harry stiffened with indignation, "I did nothing, Malfoy," He retorted, "I don't want you here more then you do." Harry added in a hiss. Draco turned to glare at him, parting his mouth as if to say something further, but Professor Snape had cleared his throat expectantly from across the room. "Well?" He prompted when the students turned back to face him. An edge of annoyance pricked Snape's tone and he crossed his arms. Harry groped for words, but came up with none. "Um,"

Snape growled frustratedly, looking as if he wanted to thwap his head for being bothersome. "Go over there with Mr. Malfoy to the bloody wall," He ordered. Harry turned, his heart sinking at what he saw. Two desks piled with books were tucked in close to the wall, lit by a few candles. Draco threw Harry an accusing glance as they made their way over to their desks, sitting down and opening the books reluctantly."I thought this was a self defense lesson sort of thing," Harry said out loud, turning a questioning look at Snape. The Professor didn't turn as he settled down on a different chair behind a much larger desk, one that had not been there the day before. Irritation sizzled under Harry's skin as Snape took his time replying, giving him a condescending stare, "I felt it was necessary to take a break," He explained vaguely, "Study with Mr. Malfoy for now. We'll go back to the exercises tomorrow."

Harry glowered, hiding his spark of disappointment and looking down at the book. A discontented sigh next to Harry's right indicated that Draco was unhappy about the extra lesson, and Harry assumed that the Slytherin would most likely blame him for it later that evening. "This is worthless," Draco muttered, "At what point would I ever need to know this," Draco turned the page mutanously, his expression bored. "Shut up." Harry whispered, throwing him a warning look. Draco rolled his eyes but nodded. Harry tried concentrating on what he was reading, but the words seemed dull and lifeless after what he had been used too, returning here every night to exert his energy. It gave him something to look forward too, something to tire him out. He'd been sleeping better at night, more refreshed and feeling fit for the day. Switching from defense practice to studying...

It was boring.

The night dragged on, Professor Snape dismissed them later that night, saying "I'll test you early tomorrow," and "Then we can practice." Then the Professor shut the door on them. Left alone in the dungeon hallway, Harry turned his eyes warily to Draco, who frowned at him, but said nothing accusing. "So what exactly do you do with the Professor every night?" Draco asked suspiciously, a glint of mischief in his eyes, "I can only imagine...you look like a bottom."  
"We practice defense magic!" Harry protested, his face rushing with warmth and his voice almost shrill with embarrassment. Draco didn't look convinced, but shrugged, "Whatever. I just hope it's not as bloody boring as this." Doubt flickered across Draco's face, "It isn't is it?" He asked, dismay creeping into his tone. Harry shook his head, "It's not easy," He replied, "Professor Snape is quicker then you'd think."

"For some one being so fat." Draco finished his sentence with a snicker. Harry didn't share his amusement, but couldn't help but mentally add " and old". A few heart beats passed and the light of humor died from Draco's eyes, an awkward blanket falling thickly in the hallway. Draco scratched the back of his head, turning briskly. Harry murmured an uncertain goodnight as Draco brushed passed him, but Draco only glanced back, muttering a half hearted "Yes, you too, Potter."


	5. Restricted Dungeons

Snape was warm and relaxed, curled up against Harry in bed. Severus' hard muscles were felt firm and unwavering, with the majority of them pressed along Harry's side and stomach. He was looking thoughtfully ahead, focussed on nothing as Harry dozed beneath him, nuzzling up along his jaw line. Snape turned his head slightly, his eyes alight with amusement, "You really don't think I'm fat, do you?" He asked, the sound of his voice sending tendrils of delight through Harry's chest. Harry shook his head, "Only Malfoy does." Harry reassured, patting Snape's hip. The Professor dipped his head in to peck gingerly at Harry's lip, a glint of appreciation shining in his eyes before they closed. Harry reached up to meet his lips halfway, dabbing his tongue tip delicately against the corner of the Professor's mouth. Severus chuckled against his lips, parting the kiss slowly and over taking Harry's world, draping him in the warm, private shadows of his broad, muscular body. Goose bumps danced across his chest as Severus touched him tenderly, murmuring words of gratitude.

Suddenly, the weight shifted, the scent in the hot, breathy air changing. Lighter, sharper, less tainted with age. Breaking the kiss, Harry drew back to look at Severus.

It was no longer Severus though. A pair of light, bright eyes gazed back at him, icy blond hair tickling Harry's face. Draco looked away, self conscious, but nuzzled close. Warily, Draco glanced back up, a coy, lop sided grin making his expression friendly. "Hi there."

"Hello yourself," Harry replied, surprised.

"What?" A voice asked sharply, sounding confused. Harry jumped, blinking open his eyes. The voice sounded above him, "Wake up A'rry," oh, no. Ron. "Hurry up, you've been sleeping for ages."

Grumbling, Harry was dragged from the erotic but confusing bliss from his dream and pulled back into the dull world of reality, fuzzy and gray in his blurred vision. His cheek felt hot against the pillow, and he felt reluctant to leave the spot his body had got comfortable in on the bed, still warm from his sleep. Ron was newly dressed, his clothes rumpled and his hair messy as he gestured frantically at Harry. "We'll be late soon mate," He pressed urgently, his eyes bulging with exasperation. Sighing, Harry pushed himself out of bed, fumbling for his glasses on the bedside cupboard. "Is Hermione waiting?" He asked, his voice croaking with tiredness as he slid the glasses on his nose. Ron nodded, "Yes she is," Impatience edged his voice, "Come on come on come on let's go,"

Harry got dressed and followed his friends through the daily routine, energy surging into his steps after breakfast. It felt normal almost, like it used to be a few years ago. However, the creeping anticipation of the following night kept nagging at the back of his head, nibbling at his focus and making excitement buzz in his head. He was caught grinning like an idiot by Hermione, who had asked him "Why on earth are you smiling for?" in a surprised, high pitched tone. Harry shrugged in response, "It's a brilliant day, is all." He lied, but felt her hard gaze burning straight through him. Both of his friends knew he was taking extra classes every two or three nights in the week, but neither knew about Draco Malfoy being included. His memory dragging back to the dream, Harry frowned. These dreams weren't exactly what he was used too. He had never dreamt of Professor Snape this way before, and nor Draco Malfoy.

This might complicate things, Harry presumed, later in the future.

Snape barged passed Harry and Draco roughly, casting a searing glance back. Harry ducked his head as he followed, holding back a small smile. Draco huffed beside him, frowning at Snape crossly. He brushed passed Harry with a contemptuous sound, stalking ahead and trailing behind Snape. They were in a different part of the Dungeons, a place Harry didn't recognize. Draco paused, giving the Professor an uncertian look, "We're bringing a Gryffondore, down here?" Draco hissed, glancing at Harry with a suspicious glint in his expression. Harry felt his jaw clinch, biting back a retort as anger sparked in his stomach. Snape didn't answer, only muttering a brisk "Keep up." Snape looked back, a glare plastered on his face. Draco scowled but said nothing more, falling behind to walk in step with Harry. The two followed Snape without another word, but Harry could see a tiny hint of anxiety in Draco's eyes.

Harry didn't worry about it up until he could hear running water, and gave Draco a questioning look. Draco shook his head, nervousness making Harry's companion jumpy, glancing over his shoulder. Small snakes began to scurry over the path, sneaking through cracks in the floor and slithering up the rough, stone brick walls. The air grew colder, heavy and damp. Spider webs laced with dew clustered in the corners of the sharply turning dungeon hallways, torch-light giving little heat to ward off the chill. An arch lifted far overhead at one end of the dungeon hallway, and Snape halted abruptly, whirling around to give the two students a hard, stern look. "Welcome to the restricted sections of the dungeons, Mister Harry Potter." Professor Snape murmured in a quiet tone. Peering behind him, Harry could see a gigantic network of stone brick lined tunnels, eerily lit by a gap in the ceiling, rainwater dripping down the sides of the dungeon system. Pools of water at the bottom gathered, reflecting the night sky out side, and tendrils of moss caked up near the top of the dungeons.

Broken stone and rusted iron bars were cluttered here and there, and arches of black shadow dove deeper into the dungeon abyss. Crates and chests were stacked near the corners of the dungeons and heavy wooden doors hung off their hinges in strange ways, terribly in disrepair. Snape fell into an attack stance, drawing his wand in a flash, "We begin. Don't let me get a hit with in the course of 20 minutes. For every hit I get, you lose 10 points,"

Draco gave him an alarmed look, parting his mouth to protest, but Snape spoke before he could say anything, shaking his head, "Not house points. You will both start with 50 for this..." He trailed off, groping for the right word. "Game?" He shrugged, "This game."

Snape had thrown out a complicated string of words and magic exploded into the atmosphere, and Harry had less time to dive for cover then to even think of asking questions, drawing his wand and searching for Draco. His companion had scrambled away, protesting with a furious retort of several different muggle swears, hiding behind a fallen pillar. This was going to be very exciting.


End file.
